


Deep Breath

by aquietdin



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, In line with canon, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato Arisato fought shadow monsters, summoned spirits, and obeyed the whims of Arcana. Having a crush should be the one ray of ‘normal’ in his existence. It wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!

The eighty fifth floor was proving to be one of the more annoying of Tartarus. Or were they on the eighty sixth? Minato had lost count some time ago, not that he could tell when, given his watch, cell phone, and music player were all dead during the Dark Hour. I didn't matter much, Mitsuru had done a good enough job of keeping them alive thus far, and Fuuka had fallen into the role of navigator splendidly.

He was tired. He was _always_ tired, but tonight the winding corridors were starting to make his eyes ache, the smell of mold and dried blood worming its way to his stomach. Yukari was exhausted, plodding at the back of the group with her bow lowered to her side.

"Hang in there, Yuka-tan," Minato heard Junpei's voice, softer than usual. In his peripheral vision he though he saw Junpei pass an item her way, most likely medicine.

At his left, Akihiko's gaze was firmly set forward, long legs striding in step just behind Minato's. He was an expert at playing stoic, but after nearly four months, Minato knew him well enough to see past the curtain. The senior was tired and irritable, sweat at his temples and fists clenched inside his armored gloves.

"Time to find an exit." Minato cringed a bit at his own voice, shredded and echoing.

Akihiko nodded his way. "Should we split up? Find it faster?"

Minato glanced back at Yukari. Her face was paler than it was a few minutes ago. "No," he answered. "Stay together."

This floor was much larger than the last few. It had to be, or at least that was more pleasant than the idea that they were tired enough to be going in circles. He almost didn't notice the red glow around the shadow barreling towards them, save for Akihiko's surprised shout in his ear. The shadow that came forth looked the same as all the others, looming and grotesque, and weak against ice.

Always ice, especially when he'd left Mitsuru on the first floor.

Junpei took up a stance in front of Yukari, raising his comically large sword. Even without Bufu spells, they could still chip away at it until it fell. Minato focused, pushing Orpheus down, allowing Power to surface. They at least had the shadow outnumbered, and he raised his Evoker to cast Revolution and raise their chances and ending the battle quickly.

It was fine, it was going well. The shadow cast Marin Karin.

Minato cursed out loud as he watched the spell swirl around Akihiko's head, pink and purple hearts that made the boxer reel back. Akihiko doubled over as Minato searched his pockets for a Dis-Charm.

His pockets were empty.

"Yukari!" Minato called, not daring to take his eyes away from his comrade. "Akihiko's been charmed, I don't have anything!"

He hadn't even finished his sentence before Akihiko was bearing down on him, fists at the ready and eyes glowing a sickly purple. Minato dodged left, then right, his legs straining with the movement. The corridor was too narrow to really get away unless he turned tail and ran, and given Yukari's state, that wasn't an option.

"Shit. We're out of Dis-Charms!" Junpei sounded panicked. Minato ducked another fist, the glove sending debris flying out from the wall behind him. This was bad.

"Defeat the Shadow! It'll dispel the -" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, a fist below his ribcage cutting off his voice. Akihiko was strong, far stronger than his thin build would suggest, and more than strong enough to push the air from Minato's lungs. 

Wheezing, Minato stumbled back, missing a left hook by luck alone. Junpei had run ahead and was swinging wildly at the shadow, Yukari behind him. Hopefully he could survive Akihiko's attack long enough for the two of them to kill the Shadow.

The glint of silver made Minato's train of thought stutter. He watched in slow motion as Akihiko pulled the Evoker from the holster on his hip and raised the barrel between his eyes. This was very bad.

"Polydeuces!"

Even his voice sounded wrong as the gleaming Persona sprang from shattered light that blew from the back of Akihiko's head. Polyduces reared up, casting a spell. Minato took one last look at Akihiko's face. Determined, powerful, his eyes piercing. Beautiful. He could think of worse ways to go.

The Zio spell hurt, so much more than any enemy's ever had. He would have screamed if he'd had enough air in his lungs. But he didn't, so all Minato could do was crumple to the floor.

Someone was calling his name. Another was yelling. But they were so far away, and he was so tired. Where was he? Everything around him felt deadened, muffled. If he just rested for a minute...

_Minato!_

Rhythmic pressure on his chest, a thumping that pushed his spine into the floor. Hot air in his mouth, filling his lungs. It hurt. Breathe, he needed to breathe, but his chest wouldn't work.

"Please, Minato! Breathe!"

The voices were clearer as more air was forced down his throat. Minato choked on it, coughing violently and gulping for oxygen. His head spun, vision filling with sparks as he cracked his eyes open.

Above him, a pale blur hovered. Minato blinked, feeling the cold tile under his back. His body was twitching oddly, muscles tensing erratically. A loud sniffle behind him drew his eyes up to Yukari, her face streaked with tears.

"H-holy shit," Junpei's shaking voice came from his right.

A hand pushed his hair away from his face, and Minato followed the arm to Akihiko's red sweater vest. The senior exhaled, lowering his head. Minato though he saw tears on his cheeks, but his vision swam when he tried to look closer.

Arms looped under his knees and back as he was hoisted up, his forehead cradled against a hot, damp collar. "We need to get out of here." The voice faded away as Minato's vision went dark.

\-----

He'd had a terrible dream, the kind of dream that would leave him wrung out all day. Shadows, spells, lightning. Pain. It was light in his room, which meant it was time to get up and get ready for school. The alarm on his cell should have gone off by now. Maybe he'd forgotten to plug in the charger before he fell asleep, it wouldn't be the first time.

Minato opened his eyes and had to blink a few times. The ceiling above him was unfamiliar, rows of florescent light fixtures and white tiles. Bright sunlight was filtering in from his left, casting a glow on sheets that were most definitely not his.

Looking around, it took Minato's brain several moments to catch up. If the paper bracelet on his wrist was any indication, he was in a hospital. How did he...?

To his right, hunched over with his arms on his knees, was Akihiko. Or a pale imitation of his senior, the tie on his uniform hanging loose around his neck, the top button undone on his shirt. He looked hollow, the skin under his eyes dark and sunken. In his gloved hands he held something small, stroking the surface with his thumbs in an idle rhythm. It was Minato's music player, the headphones cradled in Akihiko's other palm.

"...You can listen to it, if you want." The words were a pitiful whisper.

Akihiko lurched as if he'd shouted at him, his eyes wide. The music player dropped to the sheets beside Minato's arm with a soft thump as Akihiko stood.

"You're awake," he breathed, reaching out to touch Minato's hair. His hand lingered for only a second before he pulled back, his expression pained. "I - we've been worried."

"How long?"

He could feel the mattress sag as Akihiko rested his weight on his arms. "Two days. It was...." he shook his head and turned towards the door. "I should tell the nurse you're up."

Akihiko left the room and didn't return. The nurse came in a few minutes later.

\-----

Minato remained in the hospital for another day. He was tired and sore, even while he was awake, but Yukari and Junpei came to visit after school. Junpei's demeanor was softer than normal.

"We told the doctors that you got shocked by a faulty extension cord," Yukari explained in a hushed voice. "And that you were already stressed out and weak from school."

It made sense, at least more than fighting monsters in a giant evil tower. "What happened?" Minato asked. "I don't remember most of it."

Yukari and Junpei exchanged nervous glances.

"Might as well tell 'im," Junpei sighed. "It'll only make it more awkward if we don't."

Yukari looked unsure, but scooted her chair a little closer to the bed and leaned in close. "It was Akihiko. He.... he was charmed, and we couldn't heal him in time."

Minato turned at looked at his music player, now resting on the table beside his bed, the cords neatly folded. Bits of memory came back to him, memories he'd confused for a terrible dream. The punch to the ribs, the Zio spell. Akihiko's eyes, merciless and cold. He was sure he was going to die.

"You weren't breathing," Yukari continued. "We were so scared -" her voice cut off with a hiccup as tears filled her eyes. Junpei patted Yukari's shoulder, Minato gave him a questioning look.

"We thought you were a goner, man." Junpei removed his hat and gave his short clipped hair a quick scratch. "Your ears were _bleeding,_ it was so freaky. Akihiko gave you CPR. If he hadn't... shit."

Akihiko's demeanor from the previous day made sense. He would have to talk to him once he was home.

\-----

It was Thursday when Minato was discharged from the hospital with strict orders to avoid physical activity for three days. He'd missed a major student counsel meeting and Kendo practice, not to mention homework he'd have to catch up on. On the bus ride back, he listened to his favorite album. The music sounded different, like it was slightly off-key.

Iwatodai dorm was quiet when he arrived. It was barely past 5pm, and his dorm mates were likely still at afternoon activities. Minato went up to his room to change into clean clothes, settling on an old T-shirt and jeans. He caught a glimpse of black and blue on his stomach and tried to pretend he didn't see it.

After grabbing a soda from the vending machine, he went back downstairs to flop on the oversized sofa. The silence of the lounge bothered him, sounding too much like the sterile hospital. Minato flipped on the TV, settling on a random game show before cracking open his Cielo Mist and settling into the cushions.

The contestants in the game show had made it to the last round, a new car as the final prize. Minato almost wanted to cheer for them. He didn't get a chance to as the front door click and squeaked, and Akihiko strode in. He made eye contact with Minato and stopped short, lowering the jacket that he had slung over his shoulder.

"Hey," Minato called softly.

Akihiko hesitated a moment, then walked over to stand in front of the coffee table. "Hey," he answered. "I heard you were being released today."

Minato set his soda on the table, knowing he'd get an earful for damaging the wood. "I have to take it easy for a few days."

Nodding, Akihiko's eyes were locked on the floor. The tension was thick, Akihiko's face lined with guilt and worry. He wasn't very adept at hiding his emotions.

"I'm okay," Minato said. Akihiko finally looked at him.

"Glad to hear it."

Akihiko tried to look away again. Minato made a motion to follow his gaze, staying in his senior's field of vision.

"Are you?"

Akihiko made a show of searching for a response, worrying his lip and shifting his weight. Some of the dark circles were still under his eyes. He tried twice before any words came out.

"It was my fault."

"I don't blame you." The words were easy, mostly because they were true. Akihiko looked startled.

"You almost - I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't," Minato insisted, uncurling his legs from under him.

Akihiko clenched his fist around his jacket. "I -"

He was cut off by the front door opening and Junpei bounding in. "Hey, there he is!" His classmate jogged over and flopped beside Minato on the couch, swinging and arm around his shoulders. "Glad to have you back, man! Shit was so boring around here without you." Junpei reached for his soda. "Wanna go to Tartarus tonight? We can kick some ass and -"

"Knock it off, Junpei," Yukari scolded him as she came in. "You know he needs to rest."

Frowning, Junpei put the Cielo Mist back without taking a drink. "Fine, fine."

Behind Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru were returning, and all at once the lounge was filled with chattering. Minato caught Akihiko's uncomfortable gaze just before the senior turned to go upstairs.

\----

Yukari and Junpei were both waiting for him the next morning. They rode the train to school, talking about TV shows and movies. Minato enjoyed his time with them the most. Junpei and Yukari were his original team, the ones he'd first experienced the hell of the Dark Hour with. He could lower his guard around them.

Gekkoukan High proved to be as much of a rumor mill as it ever was. Minato had taken precisely four steps inside the main hall before his classmates were swarming around him, practically shouting. One heard that he'd tried to scale a power line, another heard that he'd been shocked while trying to hack into the school's database. Another claimed aliens. Minato waved them off, reciting Yukari's line about a faulty extension cord. His classmates frowned as they dispersed.

Class went by quickly. Minato was able to concentrate for the most part, only slipping when the quack nurse took the podium. How Mister Edogawa was allowed to teach anything was a mystery. Thankfully he wasn't called on.

Once afternoon classes wrapped up, Minato decided to swing by the gym for Kendo. He wouldn't be able to participate just yet, but it would still be good to just be there. Kaz greeted him cheerfully, even as he sat on the bench. His teammate was still nursing his knee, Minato could tell. He would have to help him make a decision about it soon.

Upon returning to the dorm, he was strictly denied access to Tartarus.

Saturday went by in very much the same manor. Instead of Kendo, he stopped by the used bookshop at the station to say hello to the old couple there. They were always so pleased to see him, and it lifted Minato's spirits. When he returned home, Akihiko was nowhere to be found.

On Sunday he took his laptop to the dining table downstairs. His room felt a little too foreign that day, the silence making him uneasy. Even though his dorm mates had left for the afternoon, the lounge was far more comfortable. He finished his math and English homework with ease.

Just after four, the front door opened. Akihiko came inside, walking straight past the front desk and heading for the stairs. He spotted Minato at the table and his gait stuttered before stopping. A tense silence followed, the upperclassman frowning at the carpet on the stairs.

Akihiko huffed a breath and turned, striding towards the table and pulling out a chair directly across from Minato. He folded his hands together on the tablecloth. He'd switched to his short sleeved shirt for the summer, it was the first time Minato had really seen his arms.

"...I owe you an apology."

Minato closed his laptop and gently pushed it aside. "I already told you that I didn't blame you."

"Not for what happened." Akihiko rubbed at his temple. "I've been avoiding you."

Minato could see that the circles under Akihiko's eyes still lingered.

"I just - after what happened to you, it really hit me. That we could die doing this, I mean."

Nodding thoughtfully, Minato had a split second urge to reach across the table for Akihiko's hands. He pushed it away and searched for the right words. "We all have to watch out for each other," he said. "It's as much my fault for going in without enough supplies."

Akihiko looked surprised at that, before his eyebrows creased together, making the bandage on his temple wrinkle. "I'm supposed to be the senior here. I'm supposed to..."

"Stop." Minato did reach out to him then, letting one hand rest against the warm leather of Akihiko's gloves. It seemed to catch his attention, which was a relief. "I'm going back to Tartarus tomorrow." He cocked an eyebrow in challenge. "I can count on you to get back in the ring, right?"

That seemed to do the trick, Akihiko's expression tensing briefly before brightening. He nodded at Minato with a smile. "...Yeah. Yeah, count on me."

\----

After their talk, if it could really be called that, Akihiko's demeanor returned to normal. His determination was stronger than ever, and it showed in the ferocity of his fists.

Minato did notice that Akihiko seemed to be sticking closer to him now. His senior would insist to be taken into Tartarus and would closely follow him, slowly slipping into the role of bodyguard. No one questioned the change; Minato had to agree that it seemed a natural form for Akihiko. And every night they went to Tartarus, Akihiko would diligently check their supplies for shortages.

At school, the pattern continued. Minato would see Akihiko in the stands at Kendo practice, sitting with an open book in his lap. Afterwards they'd walk home together, and it was a comforting break from Kenji's obsession and Kaz's refusal to care for himself, no matter how much Minato urged him to.

June was quickly coming to a close, and Minato was finding himself in the library more and more. Exams were less than three weeks away, but he felt confident about the material thus far. Studying came naturally to him. He closed his books and loaded his bag.

Oh his way out, he stared down the hallway that housed the extracurricular rooms. Beyond that were the gyms, including the boxing arena. Akihiko would most likely be at practice. He'd never seen him fight outside of Tartarus - or ever seen a proper boxing match, for that matter. The sun was far from setting, a detour would be fine today.

As he thought, Akihiko was in the ring, jabbing away at his opponent. If it weren't for the way he favored his left arm, Minato might not have realized it was him. The foam helmet he wore obstructed most of his face and hair, and his lips bulged awkwardly, the bright blue tab of a mouth guard sticking out like a mock tongue. Drenched in sweat and wearing worn gym clothes, he looked nothing like the Akihiko that Minato was used to seeing.

Minato watched from a bench near the door for a while. He'd always thought of boxing as a brute of a sport, all punches and bulging muscles. But there was a grace to it, a finesse in how his teammate shifted around the ring, feather light and lightning fast. It was beautiful in a way.

Akihiko landed a blow that sent his opponent reeling, and the match was called. A teammate helped him out of his gloves, revealing the white wrappings on his knuckles. The foam helmet slipped off and the mouth guard came out, and Akihiko was back to himself, albeit flushed and panting.

Minato caught his eye and waved. Akihiko grinned broadly and waved back as he slid through the ropes and went towards the locker room. Minato waited for him outside the gym, his skin buzzing from the match.

\-----

The July exams came and went faster than he'd expected. They didn't pose much trouble - except for Japanese History, which gave him too may date choices that looked the same. He picked an answer he hoped was right, knowing his other test scores would carry him through if need be.

Yakushima was a welcome distraction, though Junpei seemed to be the only one who was verbal about it. The mood was dim even as they approached the island. Minato had put a new album on his music player before they left, and it rang in his ears just over the roar of the ferry's engine. Akihiko was silent at his side, radiating heat despite the ocean wind.

Minato had never been to a beach, at least not one this nice. It was certainly warmer out in the open sun, enough to make him rethink his decision to skip the sun block. Junpei wasted no time going into Teenage Male mode as soon as the girls came out in their swimsuits. Though they looked nice, Minato could only roll his eyes as Junpei pulled him aside to speak in hushed tones.

"So," Junpei jutted his scruffy chin in the girl's direction. "Which one's your type?"

He didn't care much for the question, if he was honest. Minato looked over at the girls. His friends, his comrades in arms, the women he trusted his life with. It felt strange to think of them with lustful intent, almost wrong. Minato shook his head. "I'm not interested."

Junpei let it go, until he decided to drag Minato and Akihiko into his quest for girls. Naturally it ended in Complete Disaster. He'd expected as much from Junpei, but watching Akihiko stumble over his words in front of the college girls made him oddly uneasy. The senior was normally so cool and poised, not the stuttering mess Minato was witnessing on the beach.

Thoroughly rejected, Junpei decided a swim was in order, and left Minato alone in favor of splashing the girls. Minato sat in a chair under an umbrella and enjoyed watching his best friend flail under the waves. It was peaceful here, a nice change of pace from Kendo, Tartarus, classes, and his endless list of Arcana that demanded his attention.

Akihiko strode over and joined him in the next chair. He looked elegant, crossing his long legs to relax. He was quite tall, Minato couldn't help but notice, and even in a Speedo and team T-shirt he still radiated confidence.

A shout from Junpei caught their attention. He was splashing Yukari, who looked ready to commit murder. Akihiko laughed at them.

"Want to join in? The girls like they could use some cavalry."

Minato laughed along, but shook his head. "I'm okay."

Akihiko stood and looked around, nervously pulling at the collar of his tee. "Oh, good, it's just us now." With that he pulled the shirt over his head, folding it haphazardly on the chair. Minato blinked up at his form, nearly silhouetted against the sun, stretching one arm across his body. Akihiko was nothing but lean muscle from head to toe, the curve of his spine giving way to wide shoulder blades and long arms. His sides were dotted with purple and yellow bruises, one of them highlighting the stack of his ribs.

Minato's eyes wandered, swallowing thickly as he traced lines of sinew. Akihiko noticed him and dropped the arm his was stretching, motioning at the bruises on his chest.

"They're from practice. I didn't want to freak anyone out, so..." He gestured at the shirt on the chair. He waved at Minato before running towards the water, wasting no time using one of his strong arms to send a tidal wave of water that completely engulfed Junpei. Yukari and Fuuka cheered and laughed. Minato remained in his chair, shifting his toes in the sand, trying not to stare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as of now. Feedback is always welcome!

Their return from Yakushima was quiet. The dorm lounge looked a bit different from when they'd left, dust visible on the television. Once everyone had returned their bags to their rooms, they gathered in the lounge to compare photos on their phones. Junpei picked at his peeling sunburn as he showed off what seemed like hundreds of photos of girls in swimsuits.

Summer school was starting the next day. Minato's test scores were good enough that he didn't need to go, but he saw the way Junpei's expression withered when he was asked about it. He could tolerate a few extra days of studying if it meant his friend would be in higher spirits. Junpei seemed to appreciate his support, patting his back and muttering a thanks as they marched into the mostly deserted school together.

It was more intense than he'd realize, especially when the Kendo coach none-too-gently informed him that he'd be competing in the upcoming tournament. Minato had completely forgotten about it, and rubbed at his temples. His list of things to do kept getting longer.

Kendo practice ate up the next week. When he'd return to the dorm, he was too tired to venture into Tartarus, stumbling up to his room and barely managing to undress before passing out in his bed. On the night before the tournament, practice ended early, and Minato actually had time to relax. Tired, always tired.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Minato glanced up from the second floor tables where his open soda sat neglected. Akihiko had come up the stairs, his thumbs looped through the pockets of his casual pants. The v-neck of his shirt revealed a strong collarbone that was usually hidden.

"The tournament is tomorrow," Akihiko continued. "You should have a big meal tonight to prepare. Protein and carbs so you have energy to win."

Minato turned back to his Mad Bull, still fizzing away inside the can. He was hungry when he bothered to think about it. And he liked spending time with Akihiko, one of the few people he didn't have to hide from.

"Sure," Minato took his drink and stood. "Got anything in mind?"

Akihiko clapped him on the shoulder with a smile. "Beef bowls, what else?"

They ate together comfortably, the senior's mellow voice soothing over the din of the busy restaurant. Akihiko laughed as he ordered a third plate for them to split, and it was a wonderful sound that Minato wasn't sure he'd really heard before now.

Well past nine saw them returning to the dorm, swapping stories about long practice hours and muscle aches. It was calm and easy, not quite the way it was to be with Junpei and Yukari, but still good. Minato bid Akihiko goodnight from the other side of the hall and slept more soundly than he had in months.

\-----

The Tournament day came, and Junpei helped Minato carry his equipment to the gym bright and early. The locker room was quiet as everyone stretched, Kazushi sitting by the window in his track suit. Minato knew how much it pained him to be left out of the competition, but with a scheduled surgery for his bad knee, he would bounce back in no time. The Arcana that bound them had become tranquil and light.

It was easy to fight hard here. His life wasn't in danger, there were no shadows or monsters. Only other humans armed with bamboo and a crowd to cheer him on. Minato found his dorm mates in the stands, grouped together and hollering. Junpei's whistle could be heard for miles as Minato's name was called. He spotted the red of Akihiko's shirt as the senior stood to applaud.

The rounds went by in quick succession. His hits were landing, point after point. The momentum fueled him, and Minato found himself grinning inside his helmet. Before every round, he'd scan the crowd for red, and every time the ref declared him the victor, his eyes would go right back to a cheering face and silver hair.

The final round came, and his opponent came to the floor, tall and broad shouldered. The warnings rang in Minato's head as the shinai came down hard on his shoulder, the crack of bamboo ringing in his ears. Sweat soaked into his headband as their wooden swords locked. His knees trembled. Another strike to Minato's head, and the match was over.

He didn't feel bad about the loss, not really. It was fun to fight with nothing on the line, to be able to enjoy the adrenaline rush for once. Kazushi helped him out of his armor in the locker room, gleefully gushing about the match.

"By the way," Kaz asked as he carefully braided the strings of Minato's chest plate. "You kept looking up at the stands." His eyebrows waggled. "Got a special someone cheering for you?"

Minato blinked, his brain instantly producing an image of Akihiko, giving him a thumbs up. His face didn't have any trace of sympathy like Yukari's or the frustration of Junpei's, but instead the boxer looked proud. Proud of him. Minato's cheeks went warm.

"No," he answered. "Just my friends."

Kazushi didn't seem convinced. After the match, Minato went back to the dorm alone, only to find several boxes of pizza and his friends waiting for him at the dining table. Junpei opened a soda and declared a toast to the Almost Kendo Champ as Minato sat in the open chair, still sweaty, Akihiko at his left.

\-----

There were a few days left of summer break, and the heat was oppressive. It was tempting to stay inside all day and not move, but despite his constant state of low-level fatigue, Minato didn't feel like wasting the entire day. The movie marathons were still playing, and it would be a good excuse to sit in an air conditioned theater.

He grabbed his wallet and headed out for Port Island Station. The train was muggy and uncomfortable, and Minato already felt sticky by the time he reached the theater. It was crowded, but today's film marathon wasn't sold out yet.

Minato bought a tub of popcorn and a soda, choosing to indulge for once, and turned to head to the theater to watch previews. As he did, he spotted a familiar face.

"Hey," Akihiko walked to meet him, lowering his slushie. "Here for the marathon?"

Minato nodded, shifting his popcorn in his arms. "You?"

"Yeah." Akihiko fished his ticket out of his pants pocket as they handed them to an attendant. "It's all fighting movies today. I've been waiting all week for it."

He smiled at the boxer's enthusiasm. They found two empty seats near the middle of the theater and sat, Minato offering up his popcorn to share.

The movies were exciting, even if they weren't to his usual taste. The fight scenes were well choreographed and fun to watch, and the second movie had a fast paced soundtrack that had Minato sitting on the edge of his seat. He would look to Akihiko frequently, who had his fists raised up in anticipation, a wide grin splitting his face. The senior looked so much younger here, letting himself be swept up in the glory of make believe battles.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Akihiko's harsh whisper over the roar of the movie.

No, he hadn't seen it, and the sound of the climactic battle cut out from Minato's ears briefly as he realized he'd spent more time staring at his friend than watching what he'd paid to see.

He didn't remember the rest of the film.

They exited the theater together to find that the sun was setting. Akihiko's excitement had yet to fade, even as they began the trek back to the dorm. He recounted all the details of the movie that Minato had hardly watched, punching his fists at invisible enemies, his entire body beaming.

"Just... wow. I'm so pumped now. I'm going to revamp my training routine, starting tomorrow!"

Akihiko slung an arm around his shoulder, a motion that Minato would otherwise have never expected if the senior wasn't channeling an overexcited puppy. It made heat rush to his face in a way that had nothing to do with the balmy weather, feeling the sweat that lingered on the inside of Akihiko's elbow rub against his neck. Minato looked up at him, his steel grey eyes set forward, shining with determination, wind rustling his wild silver hair.

Akihiko was beautiful.

The realization fluttered in his stomach, the boxer releasing him as they rounded a corner. The breeze on Minato's neck was cold where Akihiko's arm had been.

\-----

Yuko was a nice girl. She was strong willed yet kind, she held the Kendo team together, and her tomboyish nature was endearing. She was fun to hang out with, her down to earth nature was comforting. But.

"Minato?"

He hadn't answered her question. He didn't really know how to, not without breaking her heart and most likely their link. But he couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry, Yuko." The words felt like they came from someone else. "I don't feel the same."

Her face fell, pretty brown eyes going for the floor. "I see." Yuko shuffled a bit, shifting the weight of her bag on her shoulder. "I..." Her eyes stayed away from Minato's face. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

Minato watched her leave, her pace quickening as she approached the stairs. He felt the Strength Arcana strain, then snap, sending a jolt of pain through him. He stumbled, just a tiny bit, raising a hand to his head. He was afraid that would happen. Minato had tried to be careful with her feelings, tried to make it clear that he wasn't interested. He'd wanted her friendship, but she had asked more than he was willing to give. Now their link was broken, and he felt a void where it had been.

When he returned to the dorm, Mitsuru asked him if he planned a Tartarus trip that night. Minato shook his head. They'd gone the day before, and Junpei had worn himself out. His friend still looked pale, curled up on the couch and playing his handheld game. Koromaru trotted up to Minato, wagging his curled tail.

"Want to go for a walk, boy?" He asked, scratching the small dog's chin. Koromaru panted happily at him, breaking away to turn in excited circles.

"Alright, let's go." Minato opened the door and watched Koromaru scamper out, following close behind. He was less than a half block away when the he heard the door open again, and turned to see Akihiko walking after him.

"Hey," the senior's voice was tense. "Mind if I join you?"

Minato only nodded, and the short journey to the shrine was spent in silence. Once there, Koromaru began his usual laps around the playground, digging and leaping. Akihiko and Minato sat on one of the benches near the offery box. The night air was cooler than it had been in the past few weeks, pleasantly warm instead of suffocating.

"He's a tenacious little thing, isn't he?" Akihiko said, breaking the silence. Minato followed his gaze to Koromaru, jumping back and fourth as he chased a moth. Minato only nodded in response.

"And he's an orphan now." Akihiko's gaze went to the rocks by his feet. "Like me."

The last two words were spoken so softly that Minato almost didn't catch them. He'd heard whispers of Akihiko's lack of family, but had never heard any real details. He thought of his own childhood, the blur of the last ten years spent in boarding schools and foster care.

"And me," Minato added.

He could hear the rush of air as Akihiko's head snapped up to look at him. Minato only gave him a sad smile. They didn't speak again, lapsing into comfortable silence, Akihiko bringing one leg to his chest and resting his cheek on his knee.

Minato examined him then, and saw a different person than he was used to. Akihiko's defense was down, slumped and vulnerable. Here, in the summer moonlight, he looked as he should: a boy of barely 18, going through the motions of daily life, just as fragile and clueless as the rest of them.

He hadn't thought very much about when they went to the movies together, at least not in a productive way. He didn't quite know what it meant yet, the odd way his stomach bubbled when Akihiko was close by. Minato trusted him, respected him, enjoyed his company. But did it go beyond that? What if it did? They were both boys, was it pointless to think about in the first place? He had no idea. He'd never felt that way about anyone before, so he had no basis of comparison to tell what this was. He was flying blind, and it was a little scary.

"Hey, you alright?"

Minato jerked and looked at Akihiko, who was staring him down. "Y-yeah, why?"

Lowering his leg, the senior eyed Minato up and down. "You looked really tense for a minute there." He stared at his gloved hands for a moment before continuing. "I heard you turned a girl down today."

Minato shook his head. "Word gets around fast, doesn't it?"

A short, warm laugh and a hot palm tapped his shoulder blade. "It really does. And sorry about that, it's never fun having to burst someone's bubble."

"She's a nice girl," Minato repeated quietly to himself.

"Just not your type?"

He didn't know how to respond. It was the same as when Junpei asked on the beach. Minato didn't have a type, not as far as he knew. There were really only two categories of people to him: those he could trust, and everyone else.

Akihiko patted his back again and stood. "Don't let it get you down. She'll get over it."

On the walk back, Minato wondered just how familiar Akihiko was with breaking hearts. His reputation at school was stellar. He was the famous senior, captain of the boxing team, elegant, poised, and dashingly handsome. Half the female student body pined for him, every boy wanted to be him, and he ended up refusing at least a few girls every term. Knowing that made a sad voice in Minato's head wonder what chance he could possibly have.

\-----

Akihiko's text in class was a surprise. Minato hardly ever saw the boy using his phone at all, least of all to message him. It must have been important, he mused, exiting the school, and his suspicions were confirmed as he met Akihiko at the school gates. He knew what was in the silver case, he was given an almost identical one when he was inducted into SEES. Akihiko was tense as they walked, apprehension in every line of his body.

Shinjiro was less than happy to see either of them, glaring at Akihiko and even harder at the case he presented. Minato kept his eyes on the boxer, tension shifting the muscles in his outstretched arm. It was so different from the Akihiko that he'd talked with at the shrine a few nights before. This was his walls, his defenses, all of his fight raised up like hackles. And it was electrifying, the air around him almost crackling. It scared Minato. Thrilled him. He wasn't sure.

"So you're the leader of this operation now, huh?" Shinjiro loomed over him, still wearing a coat and pants at the height of summer. "If you don't mind me askin', what are you fighting for?"

Minato dared a glance at Akihiko, still pulled tight as a bowstring. He hadn't been asked that before now, not even when he was given his Evoker and armband.

"I don't know."

He couldn't tell if Shinjiro was pleased with his answer. He never found out, either.

\-----

Huddled at the dining table with piles of books and an irritated classmate wasn't Minato's ideal way to spend a Saturday evening, but he was tired of supplying Junpei with answers in class, and was forcing his friend to sit down and study for once. Junpei was less than pleased and hadn't stopped grumbling since they began.

"If you do the homework now, you can goof off tomorrow without it looming over you," Minato explained. Junpei rolled his eyes and went back to scribbling notes. Empty soda cans and a half eaten bag of spicy chips dotted the table, and Minato knew his stomach would be angry at him later as he ate another chip.

"Hey, Minato?"

Yukari had come downstairs, changed from her school uniform into a sleeveless shirt and cropped shorts. She was wearing jewelry, he noted, chunky bracelets on her tiny wrists and earrings that matched. She batted her eyelashes, thick with makeup.

"Wanna go see a movie with me? They're showing some old stuff from the nineties tonight, it should be fun."

Minato could almost hear Junpei drooling next to him and sent a gentle kick in his friend's direction.

"Not tonight," he answered while Junpei swore quietly. "We've still got a lot of work to do."

Yukari's face fell a bit, though she quickly tried to hide it. "O-okay. Another time?"

Minato nodded and Yukari turned and left. He went back to his math homework without a second glance, finishing the problem he'd started before the interruption. When Minato looked up, Junpei was staring at him, his expression somewhere between questioning and horror.

"The hell, man," Junpei put his pencil behind his ear. "Why'd you turn her down?"

Moving on to the next question on his homework, Minato answered without looking up. "I don't really want to see a movie tonight."

Junpei's arms flew into the air in disbelief. "Did you see those shorts she was wearin', man? Up to _there!"_ He leveled his palm at his eyes. "Seriously, are you insane? She digs you, I know she does, and you just passed up a freaking date!"

Minato frowned. He'd definitely noticed the way Yukari wanted to stand closer to him whenever they walked, or how her eyes were frequently on him whenever he looked her way. Yukari was desirable, he supposed; smart, pretty, athletic, all the things that should make any teenage boy go crazy. But Minato didn't desire her, not in the slightest. Yukari was his friend and trusted ally, and it didn't go beyond that.

"Wow." A voice from near the stairs caught Minato's attention. "You actually managed to get Junpei to do his homework. I'm impressed."

Both Juniors turned to Akihiko, leaning against the dining room door frame, hands in his pockets. A bag was slung over one shoulder, the strap crossing his chest and rumpling his red sweater vest.

Junpei put his pencil down and cranked his left hand in a slow circle as his right middle finger rose to the soundless tune of a jack-in-the-box. Akihiko laughed it off.

"Well, keep studying," Akihiko adjusted the glove on his left hand. "No Tartarus tonight."

"Aw, man!" Junpei flung his arms back and leaned over the back of his chair dramatically. "You guys are killing me here!"

"You'll live," Minato sighed, letting himself smile just a bit at his friend's dramatics. He glanced back at Akihiko, who was shaking his head as he straightened up. He nodded once at Minato before turning to go up the stairs.

He watched the senior walk, taking each step in a careful rhythm. Everything Akihiko did seemed to be calculated and graceful, a result of years of training to fight, no doubt. Minato's eyes fixed on his long, long legs, cased in black slacks that were, despite his efforts to not look, exquisitely tailored.

"Dude."

Minato's head whipped to face Junpei, hard enough to dislodge his bangs from his eyes. His friend seemed to have lost his annoyance and replaced it with scrutiny, looking Minato up and down several times.

"Were you just checking him out?"

He was sure someone had cast a Bufu spell with the way his skin went to ice. Minato felt his jaw go slack. He didn't have a retort, caught with his hand in the biscuit tin.

Junpei straightened up, looking horrified. "Holy shit. You were checking him out."

Minato tried hard to put his poker face back on, wipe his expression and roll his eyes, but his breath had caught in his throat. He could feel the blood draining from his face.

"Fuck, man." Junpei continued. "You didn't tell me you were -"

 _"Don't,"_ Minato's grating whisper cut him off. He put down the pencil that he could barely feel between his fingers. "Don't."

Minato trembled. He didn't want to hear it, hear that Junpei had figured it out before he did. Putting a word to it would make it real, and it was safer when it was still coiled in his head, protected from the outside, where his nightmares told him of prying eyes and ears that would make his school life miserable with jabs and rumors.

"I mean, it's no big deal to me," Junpei was babbling now. "I mean, shit, we're buddies, right? I d-don't care. I mean, I do! It just. Doesn't bother me, s'not like I can catch it or something, right? So -"

"Please shut up," Minato inwardly cursed the way his voice wavered. He buried his face in his hands and tried to breathe. He'd been mostly ignoring the larger implications of his... infatuation? For weeks. And he'd been happy to leave it that way, tucked under the carpet and far enough away from his mind that he didn't have to deal with it. Junpei had reached right in, grabbed it by the scruff, and dragged it out into the daylight. Minato was fairly certain there was kicking and screaming involved.

"Er.... you okay? You kinda look like you're about to barf."

He almost wanted to laugh at how dangerously close to the truth that was. Minato pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and took a deep breath. When he looked up, Junpei was staring at him with something a little too close to sympathy for Minato's liking.

"You, uh." Junpei fidgeted. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." The answer was sharp and immediate, and made Junpei flinch. "I don't know."

Closing his book, Junpei twirled his pencil in one hand. "You could've said something sooner, man. I wouldn't have been on your case so much if I'd known."

He did laugh then. This was absurd. "If I'd figured it out sooner, I would have."

Junpei grimaced. "Damn, that's rough." He glanced towards the stairs, rubbing at his nose. "Still, Senpai, huh? At least you've got taste."

Minato glared at him, closing his own book. He felt naked, a sizable chunk of his armor stripped away and leaving him vulnerable. He hated the feeling, it made his skin prickle and his gut cold, like he'd walked into the highest levels of Tartarus armed with nothing but nausea and a wet hand towel. Part of him wanted to sleep, a larger part knew he'd never actually fall asleep, not with this hanging over his head, knowing what was right behind the door across the hall from his room.

Junpei stood and stretched his arms over his head, humming. Minato knew the act. Junpei was rattled and uncomfortable, and doing his best to act like he wasn't. He did it every time he got called on in class or turned down by a girl. It was pitiful, really.

"I think that's all the homework I can stomach for one night," Junpei mused, checking his cell. "Hey, wanna go get some ramen? Hakagure is still open for another hour or so."

Minato shook his head, letting his hair shimmy back into place, slumping. A hand patted his shoulder twice, roughly, and he looked up to find Junpei's lopsided smile.

"C'mon, man. Let's get some air, it'll clear your head."

The tone of his voice was something Minato hadn't heard before, something infinitely more mature than the Junpei he knew. It caught him off guard enough to nod and stand, pushing in his chair. All the time he was spending with Chidori in the hospital was probably to blame, but Junpei was right. His brain was overworked tonight, and he could use something hot and salty to reset.

They exited the dorm and Minato dared a tiny glance up at the second floor south window, trying not to think about how utterly screwed he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd as of now. Feedback is welcome!

Tonight was not Minato’s night.

He ducked low to dodge the shadow’s blade, dipping so low he may as well have flattened his body against Tziah’s filthy tile floor. His tolerance for Tartarus’ particulars had grown over the months, but fighting here still exhausted him.

Naturally, the enemies here were all but immune to his blade, leaving his only option to fight with his Persona. Minato swallowed a soma, feeling the energy stretch to his fingertips as he raised his Evoker to cast Agidyne. Junpei followed suite, letting Hermes loose with a wave of heat.

The shadow fell, and the team regrouped. Akihiko rolled his left shoulder with a wince, while Mitsuru brushed the dust from her skirt. They were certainly strong enough to keep going, but the shadows were whittling away their items.

“We should finish up here and head back,” Minato fanned the collar of his jacket. It was stuffy on this block, the air thick enough to make him sweat.

“Let’s split up,” Mitsuru suggested. “Teams of two should be able to handle everything around here.”

Minato considered this for a moment, then nodded at his teammates. “Junpei, you’re with me. Akihiko and Mitsuru, that way.”

The two seniors dipped their heads in acknowledgement, then turned to head in the opposite direction. Beside Minato, Junpei’s head whipped back and forth between the two teams several times.

“Whoa- wa-wait a second!”

All eyes turned towards Junpei as he adjusted his hat. “Is there a problem?” Mitsuru asked, annoyance creasing her brow.

“Yeah, there’s a problem. These teams suck!”

“Iori -”

“No, I mean it.” Junpei pointed at Akihiko as he turned to face Minato. “You just gonna let the two healers walk off together? What if we hit trouble?”

The entire group seemed to blink. Mitsuru held her chin between her fingers.

“You make an excellent point, Iori.”

Junpei beamed, puffing out his scrawny chest. “Of course I do! So I’ll go with Mitsuru, and Akihiko can go with Minato. That way, we’re more balanced!”

Everyone looked towards Minato, waiting for confirmation. After a few seconds the initial shock of Junpei having a good idea wore off, and he nodded in agreement. Akihiko joined him at his left as Junpei stepped away to side with Mitsuru, broadsword over his shoulder.

“Right,” Minato motioned with his free hand. “Find an exit and let’s go home.”

As the two teams separated, Mitsuru commented to her new partner. “I’m impressed, Iori. That was good tactical thinking.”

Minato turned to agree, and when he did, he was met with Junpei’s impish grin.

“Don’t I know it,” He said in Minato’s direction, shooting a wink over his shoulder.

Minato stared after him, confused, long enough to get an impatient tap to his arm. He looked up to see Akihiko at his side, a sheen of sweat over his fair face. He cocked his head down the hall as if to say ‘let’s go,’ before turning away in a sweep of red and white.

Minato’s eyes went back to Junpei, fading into the darkness of the other hallway, his steps entirely too cheerful. Blood rushed to Minato’s face as the realization sunk in.

He was going to kill Junpei the next chance he got.

—–

Since killing Junpei would have been bad for team morale, Minato settled on smacking him upside the head the next day. Junpei did his best impression of a deeply offended man, citing all he’d done for Minato. The word 'wingman’ came into play, and Minato smacked him again.

And so the long weekend found them puttering around the dorms, the last bits of summer heat and sun keeping them indoors for the afternoon. Minato leaned back into the worn cushions of the couch, tucked safely in the corner as he went over a chapter of an English novel. On the other side of the sofa, near the dining table, Akihiko was cleaning his favorite pair of red boxing gloves. Minato had even seen him repairing the stitches himself at one point.

Minato thought he heard coughing from the dining area, ignoring it to focus on the sentence in front of him. He had a rough idea of what the author was trying to say, but the speech was flowery and meandering. He should probably look these words up, just to make sure.

“A-hem!”

Minato let his eyes flick up from the page he was on to Junpei, sitting at the dining table with his cup of noodles. Upon gaining Minato’s attention, Junpei adjusted his hat and began making a series of vague gestures, some of which may or may not have been obscene. He was pointing at Akihiko furiously, the senior far too engrossed in his gloves to notice.

Furrowing his brows, Minato shook his head gently and shrugged in confusion. Junpei’s palm collided with his face with an audible smack before he pulled out his cell phone, typing at the buttons angrily. He looked Minato dead in the eyes as he smacked the last button with his thumb.

His pocket buzzed, and Minato shifted to pull his cell from his front jeans pocket. He flipped it open to see a new text from Junpei.

_ASK HIM OUT 4 BEEF BOWLS U MORON!!1_

Minato immediately clacked his phone shut, sending his best non-verbal 'what the hell’ in Junpei’s direction. His friend only flourished his hands at Akihiko like a game show assistant, eyebrows disappearing under the brim of his hat.

Pocketing his phone, Minato shook his head and went back to his book. Beside, him, Akihiko held one of his gloves out at arms length and grinned wide, humming in satisfaction. Minato couldn’t help but smile too. Genuine enthusiasm from the boxing team captain wasn’t a frequent occurrence, and it was contagious when it appeared.

His phone buzzed again, and Minato found Junpei glaring at him, a vein bulging in his temple.

Minato didn’t check the message this time, watching as Akihiko placed his gloves back in his gym bag. After Junpei had outed him to exactly no one, being discreet around Akihiko had become a near impossible task. Minato was second guessing every little action, wondering if he was being too forward, too obvious, as if a difference of an inch of space between him and the senior would broadcast his feelings in neon above his head.

A stirring in his soul, and Apsaras was whispering to him gently. Minato couldn’t hear the words, but he felt them, asking him to be brave. Be himself. Swallowing hard, he closed his book and stood from the couch. Akihiko looked up from his cell phone at him.

“Hey,” Minato shoved a thumb into a belt loop, trying too hard to look nonchalant. “I was going to grab some lunch, you hungry?”

A pair of silver eyebrows shot up. Akihiko looked back at his phone, and winced.

“It’s after four already? Jeeze.” The boxer rose, slipping his phone into the pocket of his slacks. “I totally lost track of time. Lunch sounds great, I’m starving.”

As they went to the door, Minato glanced over his shoulder at Junpei, leaning back with his hands behind his head, smug as he could be.

They ate at Wild Duck Burger, the restaurant pleasantly quiet, the last of the lunch rush patrons trickling out. Akihiko told Minato a story about his very first boxing match, which he lost spectacularly, and it helped him relax. Akihiko was bright like the sun, warm and soothing, even though Minato knew well enough how hot his fury could burn. Their fingers brushed together over plate of waffle fries. Akihiko didn’t even flinch, but Minato could feel the heat in his skin for hours afterwards.

They stopped by the Sweet Shop afterwards. Akihiko insisted that he didn’t like sweets, but Minato persuaded him to try a black sesame cake, one of his favorites. It went over well, and Akihiko looked nervous as he bought one for himself, terribly out of place in the sickly pastel of the bakery. They finished the dark pastries on a bench outside, and Minato wondered how close to a date this would be considered if one of them had been a girl.

They walked home in the twilight, cicadas buzzing as streetlights came on. Once inside, Akihiko bid him goodnight and went up to his room. Minato pulled out his phone and checked the text that Junpei had sent him earlier.

_QUIT BEIN A CHICKN AND ASK HIM MINBTO I STG_

Minato shut his phone and smiled. He definitely owed Junpei for that.

—–

He’d known the typhoon was coming. He saw it on the news days ago, and the photography club had been chatting about it non stop. He should have known better.

But apparently Minato didn’t, and now he was picking up the pace as the rain was quickly moving from drizzle to downpour. It was only seven blocks from the station to the dorm, but it was more than enough to drench him. Water squeaked inside his shoes as he broke into a run for the last two blocks, thankful he’d at least had his head enough to tuck his music player inside his leather bag.

He passed through the doors of Iwatodai dorm and was met with a blast of cold air. Minato visibly trembled, soaked to the bone, dripping all over the entryway rug. He heard Junpei send a jab his way and saw the rest of his dorm mates, comfortable and dry in the lounge.

Minato stooped down to take off his water logged boots and socks, leaving them by the door. He padded closer to the sofas as everyone chatted about their plans for the upcoming break while Minato shivered. He noticed Yukari staring at him, and looked down at his shirt, made nearly transparent by the rain. Minato crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, the only heat remaining in his body flooding to his cheeks.

“Jeeze, man,” Junpei rubbed the back of his neck and sat. “You’re totally drenched. Go dry off and get some sleep.”

Akihiko nodded in agreement. “Yeah. You should get some rest. We can skip Tartarus tonight.”

A pitiful sneeze was Minato’s only response. He shuffled towards the stairs, becoming more aware of his fatigue with each step. The spiral staircase made him dizzy, and by the time he reached the second floor, Minato had all but curled in on himself, shaking.

“Are you going to make it?”

Minato turned to see Akihiko, holding his wet shoes, the socks stuffed inside. The senior took his side, a hand at his back guiding him to his room. Once inside, Akihiko dropped his shoes near the sink, fishing out his socks and hanging them over the porcelain edge.

Minato shifted his weight nervously. His feet were like ice and he needed to get out of his wet clothes, but he couldn’t as long as Akihiko was still in his room. Not in his state of mind, anyway.

Something landed on his head with a thump. Minato felt his hair to find his bath towel, taken from where it had been hanging on his chair and draped over his head and shoulders. A pair of strong hands began scrubbing the towel over his head.

“You should dry your hair before you go to bed, so you don’t catch a cold.”

He didn’t have a response, so Minato held still and let Akihiko dry him off. Once the boxer was satisfied, he let the towel slip onto Minato’s shoulders and smiled down at him.

“Get some sleep.”

Minato watched Akihiko exit. He stood there for a long time, shivering in his soaked uniform, towel around his neck. His scalp tingled. He undressed and left his clothes in a heap, pulling a dry t-shirt over his head and crawling under his covers. He didn’t remember falling asleep, lulled by the rain against his window.

When he awoke two days later, he found his once wet shirt and pants had been hung up by the window, rumpled but dry.

—–

This was getting old. It was old an hour ago, even.

The shadows on previous floors had been no problem, specific weaknesses and strengths aside. Floor 123 was inexplicably difficult, the shadows here twice the power of anything they’d encountered so far.

Ken cast another Diarama spell. The boy was proving himself useful in battle, despite his lack of physical prowess. Aigis was more than making up for Ken’s shortcomings, and Minato was thankful for the range of her guns now more than ever.

Akihiko grunted as a shadow’s powerful swing send him sliding backwards. The senior remained on his feet, though a small trickle of blood was flowing from his nose. Minato winced, distracted long enough to miss the blow coming his way.

“Get down!”

Aigis’ cry brought him to attention fast enough to get his weapon up, but not to dodge entirely. Minato’s sword was knocked from his hand, skittering across the room. He rolled away and stood. Now unarmed, he had no choice but to raise his Evoker and use spells. Minato filtered through five Persona, trying to find anything that would do damage. He had no success before Aigis discovered the enemy’s weakness, bearing down all her artificial strength on it.

The battle ended and Minato felt his left knee give, kneeling with a grunt. Using so much of his spirit left him feeling drained and vaguely bruised. Aigis brought him his sword, and he trembled as he stood to take it. He was normally the strongest member of the group, but he’d been almost useless in that battle.

“Don’t overdo it,” Akihiko said, handing him a Chewing Soul.

“It would be wise to conclude our exploration for the evening,” Aigis cut in.

Minato couldn’t agree more, staring down at his sword.

The next day, his foul mood hadn’t dissipated. He decided to skip his clubs and his friend’s invitations that day, going straight home from school. The train looked different with the sun still high in the sky, not casting evening shadows through the cars.

The dorm was quiet as Minato clicked the door shut behind him. A scan of the room found Akihiko at the dining table, cheek resting on his right knuckles while his left hand idling punched buttons on his phone.

Despite his irritation, Minato gravitated towards the dining table. Akihiko looked up from his cell to greet him, straightening his back.

“Hey.” The senior shut his phone with a click. “You alright?”

With a sigh Minato plunked into the chair opposite of Akihiko, staring at the worn plaid of the table cloth. He shook his head slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

Minato didn’t like to talk much at all, much less about himself. But Akihiko’s stare was compelling and the dorm was empty except for the two of them, making it a tiny bit easier to open up.

“Frustrated.” He took his hands from his pockets and rested them on the table. “I was helpless when I lost my sword last night.”

Akihiko nodded thoughtfully, tapping a thumb on the table a few times. He was studying Minato, who had to fight not to squirm under the boxer’s gaze.

“I could train you.” Akihiko made a fist with one hand, punching it into the other palm. “To fight with just your fists.”

Minato raised his eyebrows at that. “I don’t know.”

Akihiko stood, grinning. “Come on, it’ll be fun. You’re already strong, so you should pick it up in no time!”

A gloved hand was extended towards him. Minato stared at the leather for a moment, weighing his options. Spending more time with Akihiko was certainly tempting. Minato let his palm slide over leather, fingers tightening on his as he was pulled to his feet. He was probably going to regret this, but something suspiciously akin to hormones was overriding his better convictions.

They moved to the second floor lounge area, shuffling the table and seats to one side of the space. Minato had changed into a loose fitting shirt and pants upon Akihiko’s suggestion. The senior had also changed, his gym shorts revealing slender calves.

Akihiko gave Minato a pair of padded gloves to wear, just a bit too big, and instructed him on how to place his fingers and thumbs. He circled Minato, altering his stance, citing balance and centers of gravity. Minato’s ribs and hips burned where he was touched.

Armed with a pair of punch mitts, Akihiko beckoned Minato to attack, and he did. The first punch had him shaking his fist in response, unused to the impact on his knuckles. Akihiko laughed and told him to swing more from his shoulder.

“Good!” The senior praised him as he punched at the mitts, adrenaline rising as they went. It was admittedly fun, the impact of the leather satisfying. Akihiko continued to laugh and encourage him, moving the mitts at random to keep Minato guessing.

“Come on, show me what you’re made of!” Akihiko called to him. Minato punched at the mitts with all his strength, swearing he could feel palms beneath the heavy padding. Akihiko was taking small steps back, grinning wide. It was a perfect chance to finish the battle, and Minato took a chance, faking a left jab, then putting the last remaining bits of his power into a right cross.

Akihiko took the blow in his right mitt with a loud grunt, the impact enough to tip his balance backwards. In a moment he was falling, and Minato grasped for him in surprise. Together they tumbled to the carpet with a thud.

There was a moment of silence, Minato’s face pressed awkwardly against Akihiko’s shirt, damp with sweat. Then there was laughter, a low rumble building slowly from the senior’s lungs. Minato laughed along, blood still singing in his veins.

Akihiko’s giggles died off, and he propped himself up on his elbows, Minato still slumped against him, his cheek just below a collarbone. “I knew you’d learn fast.” The boxer was a bit out of breath. “You’re a natural.”

Minato pushed himself up from where he was resting against the boxer’s chest, and his breath caught. Here, on the faded carpet of the dorm, his face was only inches from Akihiko’s, cheeks flushed and smiling softly with a steady drum of a heartbeat under his arms. The smell of sweat and leather was all around him, as well as Akihiko’s scent, a smell he’d never consciously identified but knew all the same. It was too much for him in that moment, and the world faded into static as Minato leaned forward to press a soft kiss to one side of Akihiko’s mouth.

He didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when Minato opened them and pulled back, he was greeted with Akihiko’s shocked face, his eyes wide. His normally pale cheeks had gone an impressive shade of pink, color seeping into his ears. Akihiko opened his mouth, a tiny sound escaping, hardly a scrape of air against vocal cords.

It was enough to break the spell that Minato was under and send him reeling back, his rear colliding with the floor a few feet away. He stared at Akihiko, stunned and horrified.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, pushing himself to his feet, the motion clumsy. Shame welled in his stomach, sick and churning as he turned away. “Sorry,” he said again, nearly bolting down the hall.

Once in the safety of his room, Minato locked the door and slid down it, letting his head thunk back against the wood. He cursed under his breath. He’d let the adrenaline of the fight take control, and look what he’d done. All his careful avoidance and tactical dodging were burned up in an instant, and he couldn’t take it back.

He slipped his hands out of his borrowed gloves and clenched his fingers, still vibrating from repeated impacts with the practice mitt. Minato licked his lips and tasted salt, and wondered if it was his own sweat or Akihiko’s. It didn’t matter anymore, and he buried his face in his hands, defeated.

—–

Minato didn’t shower that night, and didn’t come down for dinner, either. Yukari knocked on his door, and he feigned illness. She took him at his word and left, and Minato fished a granola bar out of his desk. He went to bed feeling sticky and itchy.

He didn’t sleep, not really, anxiety thrumming through him, all through the Dark Hour. He managed to hang on the edge of consciousness for an hour or two, jerking awake from an unknown terror.

The sun was rising, a tiny bit of light filtering through his shades. It was 5:45, and Minato heard the door across the hall open, then click shut. He thought he heard footsteps approach his room and stop, then pad down the hallway. Shuffling out of his covers, Minato peeked out the window and watched a head of silver hair jog down the street.

He was being a coward, he knew. But he didn’t have it in him to face the rejection, not yet. Minato grabbed his shower items and a clean set of clothes and made a break for the bath, setting a new personal record for fastest shower and dress. He locked his door once back in his room, not wanting to test his luck, and began packing a bag for the day. While he was brushing his hair, he heard heavy footsteps come down the hall and stop nearby. After a moment, Akihiko’s door opened and closed, and then again a few minutes later.

The senior had finished his run and was now going upstairs to shower, per his usual morning routine. It was his chance to escape. Quietly, Minato took his bag and exited his room, leaving the borrowed gloves folded by Akihiko’s door.

—–

School was a disaster. Minato couldn’t focus on anything. When Miss Toriumi called on him, he didn’t know the answer, staring at her blankly before sinking back into his seat. Junpei, Aigis and Yukari stared at him.

Kendo after school went much better, the exercise helping Minato organize his thoughts. He stayed well past six, long after most of his teammates had gone home. He finally had to quit, knowing the school would be closed in an hour, and took his bag to the school showers. There he bathed, scrubbing himself as hard as he could, changing into clean clothes. It was easier than the risk of running into Akihiko in their communal bath.

After practice, he went out for dinner, foregoing his usual haunts for an out of the way place down the street from Iwatodai station. There they served a lot of American style dishes; the pasta with rich cheese was heavier than he was used to, but still satisfying.

It was nearly ten when he returned to the dorm, his bag in his hand, discreetly stuffed with his dirty clothes. Mitsuru was waiting for him.

“You certainly stayed out late today. Everything alright?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Minato could see the red of Akihiko’s vest at the bar in the dining room.

“Fine, just had a lot to do.”

“Interested in Tartarus tonight? Another full moon is coming up.”

Tartarus sounded good for once. “Yeah,” he answered, “Good idea.”

He wasn’t followed when he went to his room to drop off his bag and gather his things.

Once in Tartarus, Minato flexed his right arm. He chose Ken, Koromaru, and Aigis to accompany him. Junpei gave him an odd expression as they went for the teleporter, his head whipping back towards the stairs where Akihiko usually stood. He knew something was up, Minato could tell. He hadn’t gone into Tartarus without Akihiko in months, and now he was leaving him at the entrance without so much as a glance in his direction.

His new team entered the 153rd floor and he braced for battle.

—–

The next morning, Minato woke at his normal time. He’d managed to sleep, though it wasn’t the most restful. He brushed his teeth and dressed, grabbed his bag and wallet, and left his room.

Minato was flicking through songs on his music player as he walked down the hall, not noticing the approaching footsteps. He almost ran into another body, and backpedaled slightly.

Akihiko was there, shining in the morning light that flooded through the hallway window. Minato blinked at him several times before focusing on the staircase just beyond the senior, and shifted to move around him.

A shuffle of feet and Akihiko was blocking his path. Minato’s gaze jerked up to his face. The senior looked uncertain, confused, his cheeks beginning to flush.

“….Can we talk?”

A pause, and Minato nodded. Akihiko motioned for him to come to the end of the hallway. They stood near the window, shifting their weight in silence for several painfully long minutes.

Akihiko cleared his throat. “Um. A-about the other day.”

Minato’s chest clenched. Whatever words he thought might come out of the senior’s mouth, he didn’t want to hear them. He cut Akihiko off before he could continue.

“Can we forget that happened?”

Akihiko jerked, like he’d been startled out of a trance. He stared down at Minato, who finally mustered the courage to look him in the eye.

“Your friendship is important to me,” Minato continued, feeling small and shriveled. “I don’t want things to be… awkward between us.”

There was a lot of blinking from the senior, who was still sporting a faint blush. Minato tore his gaze away from Akihiko’s face and focused on the top button of his sweater vest.

“…If that’s what you want.” Akihiko’s voice was quiet.

Minato nodded, even though the words made an ache spring inside his chest. He could see Akihiko bring his left hand up to rub at the back of his neck, silent. He didn’t feel much better than he had yesterday, but he squashed the feeling and straightened his back, nodding down the hall.

“Breakfast?”

It took him several moments, but Akihiko agreed, and they walked downstairs together. Minato’s rice was too sticky and the fish was cold, but he ate without feeling sick, and he only glanced at Akihiko once.


	4. Chapter 4

On October fourth, Minato watched Shinjiro die.

He'd awoken that morning with an ominous feeling, his stomach sinking low, and couldn't shake the feeling through class. He figured it was nerves of that night's full moon, despite how comfortable they should all have been. Minato brushed off the feeling while they battled fortune, Akihiko at his side.

He hadn't been very close to Shinjiro, most of their interactions limited to short words and nods. He knew how important he was to Akihiko, but Minato hadn't learned much more about the drop out than when he'd met him in Akihiko's hospital room back in the spring.

And now he was bleeding out, soaking Akihiko's white shirt and sweater, the red of the blood a sickly pallor in the green light of the Dark Hour. Minato had never seen Akihiko cry, or even come close. He was lost as he watched the boxer's shoulders heave with heavy sobs, clutching at Shinjiro's body.

Minato couldn't quite identify the feeling it gave him, like a morbid mix of anger, grief, and frustration. In that moment he could smell the gasoline fire, burning rubber and black smoke as he watched his parents' bodies burn inside their car all those years ago. He felt sick, even after they returned to the dorms, and all through the next day as he sat through Shinjiro's memorial.

He went back to his room numb. When the Dark Hour hit, Minato buried himself under his covers, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears as he did his best to forget.

\-----

Akihiko was gone for several days as he searched for Ken, who'd run off soon after they returned from the hospital. Minato would hear him creep in late at night, his footsteps shuffling much more than his weight should allow, followed by the click of a lock and squeak of bedsprings from behind a wall as Akihiko was undoubtedly collapsing.

Minato left school early on one of these days, claiming an upset stomach. It wasn't entirely untrue. He gave the nurse a few lines about Arcana that were a bit exaggerated, but it was enough to spook Edogawa and get him excused. Back at the dorm, he went for his room. Across the hall, Akihiko's door was cracked open.

He ignored the tiny voice telling him to let it be and knocked gently on the door frame. There was a shuffling inside, and a few soft footsteps.

"Yes?" The door pulled back slightly to reveal Akihiko. Without his sweater vest, his skin looked ashen. "Should you still be at school?" The senior asked.

"Shouldn't you?"

Akihiko closed his mouth and nodded, looking at the floor. Exhaustion showed in the slump of his shoulders.

"Any luck finding Ken?"

With a loud exhale Akihiko closed his eyes, then turned and walked back inside his room, leaving the door open. Minato followed him, shutting the door gently. Akihiko went to his bed and sat, his room in far more disarray than Minato was expecting. Magazines and books were scattered on the floor below his desk as if they'd been shoved off all at once, his bed was unmade and rumpled.

"I'm pretty sure he's actually hiding from us." Akihiko scrubbed at his face with gloved hands. "I can't say I blame the poor kid. He's been through a lot."

Minato shuffled in place before taking a chance to move closer. He caught sight of a framed photo on the night stand, three smiling children covered in mud, triumphantly holding frogs for the camera. A boy with brown hair, and a boy and girl with matching silver hair. The photo was singed around he edges, missing several chunks, the color yellowed. Akihiko didn't seem to mind when Minato sat, barely moving as the mattress shifted next to him.

"You've been through a lot, too."

There was a tiny laugh then, just a huff of hair through the senior's nose. "I'm okay, really. Just tired. I've been literally running around non stop for days."

Minato considered this with a nod. "Find any leads?"

Akihiko pulled his cell phone from his pants pocket and flipped it open. "I've put out a lot of feelers, hopefully someone will see him. And if they do, they'll contact me." The screen on his cell read 'NO NEW MESSAGES,' so Akihiko clicked the phone shut. "I think it'll be better if I bring him back without involving the police. Ken is... he's traumatized enough as it is."

"Do you need any help?"

Silver eyebrows raised for a moment before Akihiko's face softened. He looked like he was hesitating, eyes flickering to search Minato's face. His gaze then turned back to the carpet, he must not have found what he was looking for. "Mitsuru is going to be mad enough with just me skipping school. If we both cut, she might have a meltdown."

Minato shrugged. "Given the circumstances, she might let this one slide with only minor punishment."

Akihiko finally laughed, though it was quiet and short. "Don't get your hopes up."

\-----

The next night, Akihiko returned with Ken. The boy was puffy faced and sniffling, but he held his head high as he promised to keep fighting.

\-----

It shouldn't be this hard to go through Tartarus, not with their new weapons and armor. Shinjiro's death seemed to have sapped them of a good deal of strength. They'd agreed that it was best for them to move forward, but the fact remained they were one man down, and it hurt. More than Minato remembered death hurting.

He was knocked over with a grunt. Minato held still for a moment, too ragged to pull himself to his feet. The click of dress shoes and a figure came to stand between him and the shadow. It was Akihiko, pulling the padded glove from his left hand to ready his Evoker. Minato exhaled in relief, Polydeuces would be a welcome sight.

"Caesar!"

Minato's eyes went wide, cheek still pressed against the floor as Akihiko's new Persona rose in a swell of white smoke and shattered glass. Caesar's cape billowed as it raised the globe in its hand to cast Ziodyne in a great burst of light. Akihiko's clothes and short hair whipped in the wind that surrounded him, holding his Evoker at his side. The boxer was the only one among them that dropped the mock gun after a summoning, staring fearlessly into battle. Caesar was a perfect reflection of that, gleaming elegant white and powerful red above them.

When Akihiko bent down to help Minato up, his expression was unreadable, his gloved hand staying tight on Minato's own long after he was on his feet.

\-----

The end of October was looming, and the days were becoming more and more trying. The weight of school, homework, social links, and Tartarus were enough to make Minato drag his feet until the rubber scuffed on the pavement. His headphones were on his ears but nothing was playing. The battery had been dead for days. It just made it easier to ignore people; if they thought Minato couldn't hear them, it wouldn't seem as rude.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open - having long disabled the 'open to answer' function and switched it to vibrate only. It was Kenji. Minato closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

He had so much homework. Behind on the novel for English, two assignments in math, a report due for history class in two days that he hadn't even started. Tartarus was sapping his strength on a nightly basis now. Everyone around him seemed to be fine, keeping up, staying strong. Except him. Minato's frown deepened as he rounded a corner towards the dorm.

His phone buzzed again. It was a text from Mamoru this time, wondering if he was free for lunch. Minato clicked out a "not today" and sent it, closing his phone immediately.

There was so much on his plate that he didn't know where to start. Tartarus was definitely not happening tonight. He could probably handle a math assignment and catch up on that novel -

Buzzing in his pocket. Minato stopped in front of the dormitory stairs and looked at the screen. Yukari's icon followed by a "Are we going out 2nite?" Dragging in a breath, he hit the down button twice to bring up his last typed response. "Not today" went off with another click.

The inside of the dorm was quiet in a way that wasn't really pleasant, despite Minato wanting to be away from the noise of the world. The stool by the bar where Shinjiro had liked to sit was empty, the cooking magazine he swore up and down wasn't his on the table nearby. Something in Minato's chest clenched painfully, the mantra of the last two weeks coming back to haunt him: if only he'd taken Shinjiro with him that night.

_Buzz._ A text. He didn't even take the phone out of his pocket as he shuffled past the front desk, passing the ancient TV. A bath would clear his head, then he could -

_Buzz buzz._

Minato yanked the phone from his pocket violently flung it open, glaring at the incoming call from Hidetoshi. His jaw clenched and his breathing quickened as he hit 'ignore.' Arm dropped to his side, phone still in hand, Minato continued his lurch towards the stairs.

_Buzz buzz._

The phone vibrated in his hand as his bag hit the floor. He was so angry. Angry and tired because everything in the universe needed a piece of him, and he just wanted to rest, be alone, for god's sake _enough was enough --_

Minato's arm jerked up as he swung the phone, intent on watching it shatter against the stiff carpet below him, which was blurring and swaying.

"Minato?"

He was just beginning the downward drop of his arm when a voice stopped him. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and to his side, a shiny tip of a leather shoe entering his vision.

"Minato? Are you alright?"

There was a hand on his shoulder, another on his wrist, coaxing his hand back down. Minato turned to Akihiko, his face slightly blurred.

"You're shaking. What happened? Hey, Minato!"

He wanted to answer but his throat closed. Akihiko's hands were burning hot on his shoulder, on the cusp of his wrist. The rest of his body had turned to ice, all the way down to the bone. He couldn't breathe. His left knee buckled and he slipped towards the floor.

Akihiko caught him with a startled shout, cradling him awkwardly as the both sank to the carpet. Minato could hear himself breathing, tiny little puffs of air that were coming far too fast, but there was no air in his lungs, none of it reaching deep enough. Akihiko was gently shaking his shoulder, calling his name, but he could barely hear it over the sound of his own pained wheezes.

"Minato," gloved hands cupped his face, turning him to face silver and grey. Akihiko's brows were knit tightly together above his eyes, but the rest of his face was a gooey fog. Hot tears were spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks, leaving cold trails on his face.

"Minato." Thumbs stroking his cheekbones. "Calm down. Okay? You're hyperventilating."

He tried to answer, but the only thing that came out was a shuttering whimper and a tiny sob that he couldn't stop. His head was spinning and he felt sick and his hands were going numb.

"Breathe. Hey, look at me. Breathe, okay?"

Minato gripped at Akihiko's wrists. He thought he could just barely feel the senior's pulse there, thumping steadily. He tried to inhale, squeaking as his lips shuttered with the effort.

"Good, good. Now breathe out."

He tried, but snapped his jaw shut as bile rose in the back of his throat. Akihiko leaned in, still cradling his face.

"Easy, easy." The boxer's voice was soft and slow. "You're okay, try again."

Minato did as he was told. He could smell Akihiko, leather and detergent and skin, and focused on it. His breaths were still tiny and shaking, but when he inhaled again, it felt like oxygen was actually reaching his lungs. Akihiko kept coaching him, his words just above a whisper. Slowly Minato's breathing evened out, sparks dancing on the edges of his vision.

"There we go." One of Akihiko's hands shifted to press against Minato's neck, just below his ear. "Better now?"

Minato nodded once, although he wasn't actually sure. Everything hurt and his stomach was still on the verge of a violent revolt. A clack and squeak signaled the front door opening, chattering voices coming through, then abruptly halting. Minato heard the thumping of several sets of feet coming towards him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the collar of Akihiko's shirt.

"Minato! Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Minato's heart rate is irregular. I recommend he seek medical attention."

"We're fine," Akihiko said, taking his hands away from Minato's face and slipping them under his arms. "We're just taking a little break here."

He was hauled to his feet by Akihiko's strong grip. Minato's knees didn't want to obey, refusing to support his weight as he teetered back and forth. Akihiko tried several times to steady him before scooping him into his arms, leaving his bag and cell phone on the floor.

"Upsie daisy," the senior grunted. "Let's get you to bed."

There were whispers on the landing as Akihiko climbed the stairs, but they didn't follow. The walk to his door was a blur, his cheek against red wool, feeling a thump-thump underneath.

Akihiko had to put him down when they reached his room so he could fish the key out from his pocket. Minato leaned heavily on the senior as he was guided inside to his bed, where he not so much sat as he fell.

Minato heard the mini fridge open and close. Then Akihiko was kneeling in front of him, cracking open one of his bottles of water and pressing it into his hand. The room swayed sideways a bit.

"Here. Sip slowly."

The water was cold enough to make his throat clench. Minato took a few sips, then hiccuped.

"...What was that?" His voice sounded meek and distant, his head still swimming.

Akihiko's fingers were on his pulse again. "You had a panic attack. At least that's what it looked like." The hot hand on his neck withdrew, moving to hold one finger in front of his face. "Follow my hand with just your eyes."

Minato watched Akihiko's hand move from side to side at a lazy pace, though his eyes were sore and watering. He clenched them shut after a few passes.

"I think you'll be alright." Akihiko patted Minato's knee to punctuate his statement.

Minato drew in a deep breath, shuddering as the room tilted again. He went to take another sip from the bottle of water, and it nearly slipped out of his hand. Akihiko caught it, a bit splashing out onto his sleeve. Minato uttered an apology.

"It's fine, really."

"I have homework to do," Minato groaned, trying to get up. "I have to --"

"Stop." Strong hands were on his shoulders, holding him in place. "Not tonight. You need to rest now."

Minato wasn't sure if he dreamed what happened next, dreamed of Akihiko helping out of his jacket, tie and belt, bending to undo the buckles on his boots and remove them. He was too tired to fight the gloved hands that eased his head back onto his pillow and brushed the hair from his eyes. The light went off and the door clicked shut, and Minato's embraced sleep.

\-----

Minato didn't dream that night. Which was strange for him, he was accustomed to vivid nightmares and fever dreams.

He winced as he sat up. It felt like he'd strained every muscle in his body, joints popping and cracking as he attempted to stretch. He was still in his white school shirt and uniform pants. How did...?

The memory hit him and Minato groaned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. He'd completely freaked out. He'd cried, right in front of Akihiko. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. It was probably ten years ago, when he lost his parents. That night was when he'd changed, when the outgoing boy he was disappeared like a puff of smoke.

Akihiko had been the one to carry him back to his room and put him to bed. That was twice he'd been cradled like a child by the senior, the memory sending a little thrill down his spine. He didn't really know how to feel about it. Most of him was irritated with his lack of strength, but another part of him was weirdly delighted. Minato shoved the thought away and swung his legs out from under his sheets.

It was a bit earlier than he usually woke up, but it was well enough. Minato searched for a clean school uniform, taking it and his shower caddie upstairs to the bath. He still felt weak as he washed his hair, taking extra time under the hot spray of the shower head.

Mitsuru was on the second floor landing when he came back downstairs, dressed and mostly dry. She smiled and waved.

"Are you feeling better today, Arisato?"

He nodded, shifting his shower caddie and bundle of wrinkled clothes. Mitsuru stepped closer, reaching out to touch fingertips to his shoulder.

"You know, if you're struggling, you can say so." She lowered her arm. "We're a team, and everyone here is willing to lend their support."

Minato stared at the floor, face hot with embarrassment. He went past Mitsuru with a nod, returning to his room to get ready for school. She was right, as much as his wounded pride hated to admit it. It was time to ask for help.

Once at Gekkoukan, he changed his shoes and went straight for the teacher's offices.

\-----

The school day had dragged on much longer than he'd liked. Minato spoke with Ms. Toriumi about his assignments, more specifically, his inability to keep up with them. Whether Mitsuru had already spoken to her or not, Minato would never know, but his homeroom teacher knew of his friendship with the late Shinjiro Aragaki. He'd secured an extension for most of his homework, and spent his time after school in the library, catching up on math.

He felt much better when he returned to the dorm. The group was gathered in the lounge and greeted him with cheerful similes and raised soda cans. Minato knew some of them witnessed his breakdown, but he couldn't remember exactly. Whoever it was, they were choosing to keep quiet.

Mitsuru had arranged for takeout, and as soon as Minato dropped his bag off in his room and came downstairs, plastic containers of pasta with marinara and meatballs were waiting for him. They laughed and talked as they ate, Minato staying mostly quiet. It felt good to be around his friends like this, it made the guilt that haunted him the last two weeks feel far less sharp.

Instead of Tartarus, Minato offered to take Koromaru out for a walk. He hadn't been able to give the tiny dog much attention, letting Ken and Fuuka shoulder most of the responsibility. Minato led Koromaru to the door, glancing at Akihiko sitting in the lounge chair. The senior stared back for a few seconds before getting up to follow him.

They didn't speak on the walk to the shrine, instead focusing on Koromaru bouncing ahead of them.

Akihiko motioned Minato towards a bench, and they sat together. The night air was frosty and a bit damp. Akihiko didn't seem fazed by it, but it made Minato pull his jacket a bit closer to his body. He looked over at the senior and caught his eye; both boys quickly looked away.

Minato chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment before speaking. "Thanks for your help yesterday."

Akihiko cleared his throat. "Oh. N-no problem." The boxer's cheeks were pink. Minato refused to let himself believe it was because of anything other than the chill air.

"How did you know? How to help me, I mean." Minato finally voiced the question lingering in the back of his mind.

"Uh." Akihiko scratched at the back of his hair. "I... used to have a lot of them. Panic attacks, I mean."

"Sounds rough."

Akihiko laughed a bit. "Yeah. I learned how to deal with them after a while. They're scary, huh?"

Minato only nodded. It was scary, he couldn't deny, and Akihiko's comfort had been more than welcome. He didn't want to think about what it would have been like to experience it alone.

He dared a glance at the senior beside him. Akihiko was looking at him again, something odd in his expression, grey eyes shining in the waxing moonlight. He didn't look away when Minato's eyes met his, though his cheeks were most definitely darkening with a blush. Akihiko smiled at him and his stomach did a little flip.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet. Minato had trouble falling asleep that night, his stomach whirring with nervous energy in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

\-----

It was the last day of October when Minato rode the train home with Akihiko. They'd both stayed late at their respective clubs; Akihiko was sporting a fresh bruise on his jaw, while Minato was still a bit light headed from the developing chemicals in the photo lab.

Once the stress of school had been resolved, he'd grown even closer to the senior. It was safe to say that Akihiko was one of his best friends now. The fear of losing him as a friend had once consumed him, but their time together was comfortable. Minato's feelings still hadn't faded, but he could handle them, quietly tamp them down and remain at a safe, platonic distance.

They were laughing at a photo Minato had taken on his phone when they entered the dorm, one he managed to snap just as Junpei was tripping over his own desk.

"You have a real knack for photography," Akihiko told him. Minato ducked his head and smiled, unused to compliments.

He went to the couch as Akihiko retreated upstairs. Once the footsteps faded into the upper levels of the dorm, a shuffling from the dining area made Minato's head snap up. Junpei slid next to him on the couch, wearing a wide, cheeky grin.

"You're hanging out with Senpai a lot, huh?"

Minato sent his eyes towards the ceiling once before focusing on his phone. "You're like a fangirl."

Crossed arms and a pout came back to him. "What? So I like seeing my friends happy, is that so weird?"

"It is when you keep trying to be a wingman for something that won't happen."

Junpei gently punched his arm. "You don't know that for sure, right?" He adjusted his hat and scooted closer, lowering his voice - Minato couldn't fathom why, since they were already alone on the bottom floor. "So I'm thinking. Our last operation is coming up in a few days, yeah? I could set you two up for dinner and -"

Minato smacked Junpei's bicep with the back of his hand. "Knock it off." He tried to sound threatening, but heat was rushing to his cheeks.

Junpei giggled on, mapping out elaborate plans to get Minato and Akihiko alone together. And even though Minato shot every one of them down, he appreciated what his friend was trying to do. He just didn't want to upset the delicate balance he'd found with Akihiko. It seemed that his request to forget the kiss had been taken to heart, and Minato was thankful for it, even if deep down it still hurt.

It was getting late, and Minato decided to punish Junpei for his meddling with some homework. His friend's mood changed instantly, and Minato was all but dragging him up the stairs. They traded blows with elbows, laughing quietly, until they came to the top of the stairs.

If Minato had been looking anywhere but towards his room, he would have missed it, and he wished dearly that he had. At the end of the second floor hallway, he watched Akihiko duck into his room, followed closely by Mitsuru, her red hair like a cape. The door shut quietly, then the click of a lock.

Minato's stomach bottomed out, his skin flashed cold. From the hand that slowly came to rest between his shoulder blades, Junpei had seen it too. His eyes stung.

He stood motionless for a long while, until Junpei's fingers curled around his elbow and gave a gentle tug.

"C'mon, man. Let's get outta here for a while."

Minato let himself be led, the chill in his body bleeding into numbness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience on this one. I experienced a hard drive crash that took the almost completed chapter 5 to the grave with it, and I had no choice but to 1) wait several weeks for the manufacturer to replace the HDD, and 2) rewrite the entire chapter from scratch. Thank you for reading and offering feedback! ♥

The twelfth and final Shadow fell with a keening wail. Minato watched it crumble before bending over, resting his arms on his knees as he panted. The battle had tested his limits, and now he was exhausted. A strong hand clapped him on the back, and Minato looked up to see Akihiko grinning down at him with a smile bright enough to rival the full moon.

A promise of celebratory sushi was made. Minato watched his friends claim their individual pieces with fondness. Mitsuru assured them that they'd all be able to eat their fill the next day, and together they stumbled back to the dorm.

\-----

Minato was awoken the next morning by Pharos, the morning sunlight through the window shining like a halo behind the boy's head. He had never seen his mysterious friend in the day, and without the deathly tint of the Dark Hour, Pharos looked almost human.

"This is farewell," the boy said with a sad smile. "I will always value our friendship."

Then he disappeared as if he were steam, fading into the morning light. Minato felt a void in his chest, a keen reminder of Pharos' absence. He would miss him greatly.

\-----

Minato couldn't recall the next day at school if he'd written down the events. He was beyond auto-pilot, some force other than his conscious mind navigating him through the day. When he returned to the dorm, he found Takeharu Kirijo and his two ever-present bodyguards, along with several platters of expensive looking sushi.

Takeharu was as stern looking as ever. Minato had been frightened of the man upon their first meting, but he'd since learned of his kindness. Minato watched his face crease in a rare smile as he watched his daughter and Yukari barter for the largest piece of fatty tuna.

Minato took the seat on the opposite couch, furthest from Akihiko, his move entirely deliberate. The senior shot him a puzzled stare, glancing once at the empty cushion next to him. Minato wondered if it was obvious, if Akihiko could see through him, but he shrugged it off and reached for a plate. It didn't matter that much. He didn't matter that much. He and Akihiko were just friends, after all. Nothing more.

He ate his sushi, which was as delicious as it looked, but Minato had trouble enjoying it. He felt empty, the hollow in his chest aching for the loss of a beloved friend - who, for all intents and purposes, didn't exist.

Junpei suggested a photo, and they gathered by the door. Minato saw Akihiko's hand twitch as if he wanted to reach out, but instead he turned to chastise Junpei for roughhousing.

When the Dark Hour hit, Minato could only close his eyes and lower his head as the everyone around him dissolved into panic.

\-----

They followed the terrifying ring of the bell to the gates of Tartarus, where Ikutsuki and Aigis greeted them. Her eyes were void of emotion, even more so than the day they'd found her on the beach. With blinding speed she knocked them out one by one, clipping Akihiko on the back of the neck. The senior's eyes bulged as he dropped to the pavement like a dead weight. Minato was next with a metal fist below his ribs, the same that Akihiko had given him all those months ago while under a Shadow's spell. He crumpled the same as he did then, too, and watched as Akihiko reached for him with a shaking hand before going limp. Minato fell into darkness a moment later.

He awoke to a nightmare. It was almost too comical to believe, trussed up and crucified on the peak of Tartarus. But the metal of the restraints bit into his arms, cold and sharp and very real. Aigis was bearing down on them. Minato pleaded with his eyes while his team used their voices, terrified.

He would never know if it was him or something else that got through to the cyborg, but Aigis turned her weapons on their bonds and released them. It was too late. Minato fell to the ground and remained on his feet, but the damage was done. Takeharu was dead, and Ikutsuki was falling over the railing into the blackness of Tartarus' depths.

Mitsuru sobbed over her father's body, his blood soaking into her skirt. Minato had no words for her.

The walk back to the dorm was quiet. Yukari took up the rear, holding Ken's hand as he sniffled. Minato suspected Yukari was crying silently as well. Junpei held one of Fuuka's hands clasped in both of his, her face streaked with silent tears. Akihiko lead the group, the only one of them that didn't seem completely lost. Minato followed close behind him, his steps mostly even. Akihiko looked back at him, reaching out to give his shoulder a squeeze before continuing forward.

That night, Minato shed his clothes and curled into his bed. He let himself cry, too weary to be prideful, his face buried into his pillow to muffle any sounds. Watching Mitsuru lose her only family had driven home a painful truth: that he was only one teenage boy, tiny and helpless, up against forces bigger than he could imagine.

\-----

The next day at school was a blur, and Minato wondered why any of them had bothered at all. He couldn't answer a single question in class. He ignored Kazushi's request to go to Kendo practice - in all honesty, the question didn't register until Minato was already a block from the school. Mitsuru was gone when he returned to the dorms. She remained gone for days to come, no doubt attending to her family's business and her father's final affairs. Minato awoke in the middle of the night, wishing Pharos would come by his bed to speak with him.

Akihiko gathered them all in the command room the next evening, taking the chair that was usually reserved for Mitsuru or Ikutsuki, his jacket draped over the armrest instead of on his lap. The boxer cleared his throat and gave a stirring speech.

"We have to keep moving forward," he said gesturing out towards them. "We don't know what's going to happen next, so we need to be strong enough to handle anything."

They all nodded in agreement. Minato couldn't help but admire Akihiko in that moment, taking charge and guiding them. He could still sense the fear and apprehension in the way the boxer's shoulders tensed, but Akihiko was still stepping up. It made Minato's heart thump in his chest, the sensation followed by sadness.

\-----

 

The afternoon before Mitsuru returned, the dorm was quiet. Fuuka tapped gently at her laptop, a book open on the couch next to her, which she glanced at occasionally. Minato sat in one of the chairs, watching leaves fall from the tree outside the front windows. He was still so tired, unable to attend Kendo, Student Counsel, or the Photo club in almost two weeks. No matter how much sleep he got, it was never enough.

A gentle thumping down the stairs signaled Akihiko's arrival. The senior walked to the couches, touching a gloved hand to the back of the cushions behind Fuuka.

"I just confirmed with Mitsuru, she'll be back tomorrow."

Fuuka's typing stopped, and she looked up. "Oh, that's good. Is there anything we can do to make her arrival easier?"

Akihiko adjusted the glove on his left hand. "Just make sure to support her. She considers this dorm her home, so we all need to make sure it feels like one."

Fuuka nodded and went back to her typing. Akihiko lingered by the couch before turning to face Minato, slumped in the chair.

"Everyone else is out, huh?"

Minato craned his head up to him. Akihiko was looking almost cheerful, a small smile on his lips, like they hadn't just come face to face with death. He admired that Akihiko still had the strength to fake it. Minato's was just about used up.

"Hey," knuckles tapped his shoulder. "Want to go get something to eat?"

The idea of food repulsed him, if he was honest. Without the support of Pharos, Minato felt weak, like his spine would give out if he bent the wrong way, or he'd crumble like a stale biscuit if he made a false step. He did his best to not grimace.

"No thanks."

Akihiko frowned. "Are you sure?" He angled his body to face Minato more and lowered his voice. "You look like you've lost weight. Are you eating enough?"

He could have laughed then. Instead Minato rose from the chair, hoping his joints weren't popping as loud as he thought, and squared his shoulders.

"I'm okay." Even pulled to his full height, Minato's head barely cleared Akihiko's chin. He tried to look stable. "I'm going to turn in early."

He rounded Akihiko and shuffled towards the stairs. As he climbed, Minato swore he could hear hushed voices behind him.

\-----

Mitsuru's return the next day was a surprisingly welcome sight. She seemed tired, her makeup less intricate than usual and her hair a bit dull, but she seemed otherwise in relatively good spirits. Minato made sure to stand up straight and smile for her as she greeted the team.

"Good to have you back," he told her, and it wasn't a lie.

"It's good to be back," Mitsuru responded.

Dinner was delivered, and they ate ginger pork at the dining table. Junpei kept his jokes light hearted, Aigis asking him to explain a few of the more vague puns. Minato could tell that she was learning, the cyborg's speech was far less stiff than it was in September. Even her body language was becoming more fluid.

Minato scanned over his dorm mates, his team. Yukari bickering with Junpei but still smiling while she did so. Ken and Fuuka talking about a book series they'd both read, Koromaru's head in the boy's lap. Aigis asking Mitsuru to explain the concept of 'memes' to her, a look of genuine curiosity painting her artificial features as Mitsuru held back laughter. And a few seats away, Akihiko, poking at his rice and glancing over at Minato more often than was strictly necessary.

He hadn't noticed when it had happened, but they'd become his family. A small, jumbled mess of one, but complete nonetheless. It made a tiny smile pull at the corners of his mouth, his spine straightening.

\-----

They chose to train in Tartarus the next night. Minato flexed his right arm and cracked his neck. To his left, Mitsuru stretched her sword arm. Smiling to himself, Minato was glad to have her back. It made the ache in his chest less pronounced as he looked at his team, nodding at him, weapons ready.

He chose Mitsuru, Yukari, and Akihiko to accompany him. Junpei grumbled but didn't raise a fuss out loud as they entered the portal to a slightly lower floor.

It had been a while since they'd been in combat, and it was out of caution that they collectively decided to hunt weaker shadows that night. Their items were well stocked, and Minato had brought along the newly fused Helel. He felt confident, a feeling he'd missed greatly in the last few weeks.

The first two floors were cleared easily. The familiar adrenaline was pumping as Minato spotted the staircase to the next floor, the tapping of his friends shoes behind him serving as a drive. He felt good.

At the top of the staircase, his vision shifted, and his body jerked as if his spine were yanked by an invisible cord.

 

Minato awoke with a start, lurching up off the floor and taking a defensive stance faster than his conscious brain could process. He was alone and dizzy, his sword lying several feet away. He pressed a finger to his ear out of habit.

"Fuuka?" His sword scraped on the floor as he reclaimed it. "Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Minato," her voice echoed inside his mind. "Everyone's been separated. I'll try to help you locate each other!"

He nodded his head and grunted an affirmation, stepping as silently as he could into the hallway before him.

The floor was eerily quiet, the few echoes of shadows he could hear sounding far away. He should have been meeting enemies every corner, but instead, he saw glimpses of them skittering back into the darkness. It made dread prickle up underneath his skin, the sweat on the back of his neck cold. Shadows didn't run from them, except on the bottom floors where their power difference was at its greatest. But here, on the higher levels of Tartarus, the shadows would only run from one thing: other, more powerful shadows.

Minato slinked from corner to corner, straining his ears for anything that sounded human. Unfortunately, the rest of his team had learned to be just as quiet in the tower. It was never a good idea to test their luck, regardless of floor.

Another few corridors and Minato came face to face with a shadow so large that it left soot smears on the walls far above his head. He tried to step away silently, but the shadow heard the gentle click of his boot and turned to him, snarling. Minato allowed himself a split second of panic before calling upon Surt, sending a wave of flames and heat through the hallway.

The shadow barely flinched. Minato braced himself and began to fight, taking stabs and slashes where he could, but it was like using a butter knife to carve away a brick wall.

"Fuuka!" he called out loud, turning to run. "I've hit some trouble, I need backup!"

He barely heard her reply over the roar of the Shadow at his heels. Minato ducked and wove but it stayed on him. He had no choice but to call up Helel, raising his Evoker to let loose God's Hand.

It barely slowed the shadow down.

He pivoted to cast the spell again, hoping he could at least gain some distance, and felt his ankle strain with an audible pop.

Minato's shoulder blades connected with the cold floor. He could still use his Evoker from down here, yanking it from the holster.

A blur of white and red beat him to it.

Minato was half relieved, half annoyed to see Caesar over him. A Diarahan spell quickly followed, washing away the ache Minato's ankle. He didn't bother to stand as he put the barrel to his temple and fired.

He had to shield his eyes from the light of Morning Star, his throat going tight as the spell sapped his strength. Blinking away spots in his vision revealed nothing left of the Shadow but a stain on Tartarus' walls.

Leather shoes and dress slacks to his right. Akihiko leaned down, offering Minato his right hand.

"You okay?"

Minato remained silent as Akihiko hauled him to his feet. There was still a twinge in his ankle, but not enough to impede him. He tested it, rolling his foot and resting his weight on it a few times. Satisfied, he tried to pull away, but fingers coiled around his elbow and held him still.

Akihiko stared down at him, searching Minato's face, his gaze intense.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

Frowning, Minato glanced at the hand on his elbow, the fingers there squeezing gently. "I'm fine," he answered, not looking up. "Thanks for the healing spell."

Akihiko's grip loosened, but didn't release. The proximity made Minato nervous. He'd been carefully avoiding Akihiko since the beginning of November, guarding himself the only way he knew how.

He heard the senior swallow, the sound thick in the quiet around them. "Are… are we okay?"

Minato's eyes snapped up to meet grey, open and vulnerable, the same expression he'd worn the night at the shrine. A simple 'yes' hung in his mouth, but the word wouldn't push past his lips as Akihiko held his gaze.

A pink tongue poked out of Akihiko's lips, the motion strained and nervous. "Look," the senior began, his voice low. "About what happened..."

Two sets of stomping shoes cut him off. Yukari and Mitsuru slowed their run as they regrouped. Akihiko released Minato's arm, and it swung limp to his side.

\-----

Minato rubbed his bath towel over his hair one last time, having taken his bath late that night. He knew what would happen if he went to sleep with his hair wet; the next day at school he'd be accused of impersonating a poodle. Then again, he'd gained quite a bit of popularity. If anyone could pull off bed head, it was him.

For the first time in weeks, he felt like he could stand up without wanting to fall over. Mitsuru had asked him to lead the group again, and for once, it seemed like a real possibility.

Three quick taps sounded from the other side of his door. He didn't answer right away, moving to his sink to begin brushing the tangles from his still damp hair. The knocking sounded again, quick and insistent.

"Minato? Are you there?"

It was Akihiko's voice, muffled by the wood of the door. Minato froze for a moment before setting his brush down and reaching for one of his dresser drawers.

"Just a minute," he answered, fishing out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. He yanked the clothing on before going to the door, cracking it open a few inches.

Akihiko stood in the hallway, also in what Minato could only assume were pajamas. They looked more like expensive designer workout clothes to him. Even his socks looked fancy.

"Can I talk to you?"

Minato snapped out of his clothing inspection and stared at Akihiko through the open sliver of doorway. He looked tense, nervous, like he was trying to decide whether he should fight or run.

"...Please?" he added, his voice small.

Minato opened the door fully and motioned for Akihiko to step inside. He did, going only a few feet before stopping to stand awkwardly, hunching his shoulders and biting his lip. Minato let the door shut with a click.

The silence was intense, vibrating in the air around them. Minato shifted his weight. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, hoping the entire room wouldn't shatter around him.

Akihiko jumped like he'd been startled out of a daydream. He blinked at Minato, wide-eyed, before sighing.

"I -- Yes. Can we sit down?"

There was only one chair in the room, and Minato's bag was currently occupying it, so Akihiko sat on the end of Minato's bed. He rested his elbows on his knees as Minato sat, putting a solid foot of buffer space between their hips.

Another few beats of silence. The clock on his desk ticked.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Minato should have seen the question coming, but it still set him a bit off-balance. It was the same as almost six months ago, only their roles were switched this time. Of course he'd been avoiding Akihiko, but to say it out loud would paint Minato as a jealous child. At least he thought so.

"No," came his carefully formulated response. "Things have just been rough." He could see Akihiko biting the inside of his cheek from the corner of his eye.

"That's not it." The senior straightened up and turned a bit to face Minato, rumpling the comforter under him. "I see you with the others, you're talking to them just fine." More cheek biting before he continued. "I just - did I do something? Are you angry with me?"

Minato narrowed his eyes and looked away. He didn't want to have this conversation now. Or ever. A hot hand touched his forearm, fingers curling just enough to grip.

"Minato?"

He mulled over his options. There was no graceful way to say that you'd like to be left to fade into the wallpaper, thanks very much. And Akihiko would never let him get away without an answer. But he could only think of the moment when Mitsuru ducked into Akihiko's room, the door locking behind them.

"I just don't want to get in the way."

He could feel the way Akihiko shifted backwards. "Get in the way of what?"

Minato's head whipped around to stare at him, squinting at Akihiko's face, as if it would help him see what he'd missed. How could he not know? Akihiko wasn't oblivious, not by any stretch, and there were few ways to interpret what Minato had seen.

"You and Mitsuru," Minato's answer was a tiny breath.

Akihiko blinked. "Me and...?"

Annoyed, Minato tried without success to pull his arm from Akihiko's fingers. Instead the hand tightened, a damp palm sliding over his skin. He huffed, staring at the pattern of the blanket in the space between them. "Aren't you two together?"

Akihiko's eyes went impossibly wide as he began sputtering, his face going pink. "Wha--No! What gave you that idea?"

Gaping, Minato searched Akihiko's face. Had he gotten it wrong, then? In all honesty he hadn't considered that possibility. He was good at reading people, reading situations, seeing cues in body language that most other people missed. He'd been so sure of it, and it had tortured him for weeks.

"I..." Minato swallowed. "...I saw her go into your room with you one night."

A pair of silver eyebrows furrowed, then rose as dawning realization crossed Akihiko's face. "But that was...!" He cut himself off, eyes squeezing shut as his free hand pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning softly. "...I guess that's what it must have looked like."

Minato pulled at his arm again. Akihiko still didn't let go. "Wasn't it?"

"No." The hand on Minato's arm gave a gentle squeeze. "It wasn't anything like that. We just talked. I... She's my oldest friend, and I wanted her advice on something."

"...Oh."

Minato's entire body washed hot with shame. He instantly felt himself shrink to a fraction of his actual size, embarrassed and awkward. He'd misread everything. It wasn't a mistake he made often. And he'd willfully damaged a friendship because of bitter, childish jealousy.

"Sorry," Minato muttered.

The hand on his arm was still there, Akihiko's thumb beginning to trace tiny circles on his skin. It felt nice.

"It's okay." Akihiko made a sound like he was searching for words. "I, uh. What I asked Mitsuru about, it's..." Minato could see him begin to rub at the back of his neck with his other hand. "It's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about."

That got Minato's attention, enough to pull his gaze up from the bed sheets and to Akihiko's face, which was quickly gaining color. It was a while before the senior spoke up again.

"A few weeks ago. W-when I was teaching you how to fight..." Akihiko looked so profoundly uncomfortable that Minato had to look away, fighting the urge to escape.

"Sorry," Akihiko said quickly. "I know you told me to forget about it, but I can't." His cheeks turned impossibly redder as he continued in a tiny, hushed voice.

"I just... I didn't think it was bad. When you... when you kissed me, I mean."

Minato gaped at him. Had he hit his head? Had they both? This was the kind of late night fantasy he'd stopped letting himself indulge in, long ago accepting that there was no happy ever after for a situation like his. But Akihiko was real beside him, his hand hot and sweaty where he held onto Minato's arm.

Someone had poured honey into Minato's brain, his train of thought gummed up and sticking. He knew how these situations played out in movies and manga, but those were always filled with soundtracks and proper lighting and perfectly timed camera changes. None of that was present here, just a near silent room with a clock ticking a few feet away. Outside a dog was barking.

"Minato?"

He realized that Akihiko was waiting for him to respond, but he didn't know how. The only thing that came out was, "Am I dreaming?" And it was a silly, cliche thing to say, but the way Akihiko smiled at him made it seem less so.

"I don't think so." Calloused fingers slid down his arm, fingers threading into his. One of them was trembling, he couldn't tell who.

"I think I like you," Akihiko said. "I'm pretty sure I do, actually."

Minato's breath went short, but it didn't hurt like the last time. Instead of pain, a series of tiny giggles rose from his chest, breathless little sounds that fell from his lips in a way he couldn't control. He squeezed Akihiko's fingers. His eyes felt wet.

"Sorry," Akihiko apologized again, though his smile came through in his voice. "It took me a long time to figure it out."

Minato nodded, and didn't protest when Akihiko scooted a little closer. The heat from his body was real, this was real, and the frustration and angst that had consumed Minato for weeks was swept away like smoke in a breeze. He kept giggling, and Akihiko joined him, bowing their heads together and laughing softly at their tiny, shared joke.

Akihiko's laughter faded, and he caught Minato's eyes. His smile still lingered.

"...Can I kiss you?"

A sharp inhale, eyes flicking down to look at lips. Minato bit his own bottom lip as a small thrill ran through him.

"Yeah."

And Akihiko did, quiet and gentle and chaste, and Minato returned it.

\-----

Minato's days became easier. Tartarus runs were less tiring, the team back to their former glory, full cooperation between them all. And Akihiko would walk beside him on the way home, offer him slices of beef from his plate, and kiss him goodnight. Sometimes it was from his doorway, sometimes from the pillow beside him. Minato treasured it all.


End file.
